


God

by Im_A_Terrible_Person



Series: Requests :) [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Bottom Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Dacryphilia, Gods, Gold Jewelry, Hair-pulling, Human Sacrifice, Jewelry, Kidnapping, M/M, Mutual Pining, Overstimulation, Sacrifice, Size Difference, Size Kink, Teasing, Top Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Why does ao3 have autocorrect now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_A_Terrible_Person/pseuds/Im_A_Terrible_Person
Summary: Blood for the blood god :)
Relationships: Jschlatt/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Requests :) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193852
Comments: 18
Kudos: 214





	God

**Author's Note:**

> For @sourbby
> 
> I really liked your idea :D

Schlatt is angry. He’s sad. Felt like he was going to cry, so angry that he couldn’t escape. What the fuck!? What the actual fuck was wrong with these people?! He’d been minding his own business, had just stopped by for supplies on his travels. He hadn’t noticed the cruel glint in the shopkeeper’s eye until it was too late, until there was a bag over his head and they dragged him, struggling and shouting, to the center of town.

Now he’s knelt on some sort of platform, made of diamonds so sharp that they were cutting into his knees, blood dripping off of it and soaking into the ground. They took the bag off of his head, but the townspeople had grabbed him by his horns, threatening to slit his throat if he resisted. They had covered his horns in dangling gold jewelry, looking like liquid sunlight. There were some rubies in it, blood red.

They had stripped him down, no regard for his protests as they bathed him, rubbed him raw with their oddly scented oils and rough sponges. They had dressed him in a weird white robe thing, a simple red sash, and nothing else. Schlatt felt exposed as the crazy townsfolk marched him through the town, gathering people from houses and stores to form an odd sort of procession. Schlatt feels humiliated, knowing their eyes are on him.

What was this for? Were they going to kill him, slaughter him? Watch this pristine pedestal soak in his blood? Why? He’d done nothing wrong, had barely said a word here. There was a silence over the entire town, as if everyone was holding their breath, waiting for something. What?

A man stepped out of the crowd, dressed up, similar to Schlatt. His robe is fancier, with more layers and design than the one he has. The man’s robe is worn, fraying at the edges. He holds out a bowl, made of a dark glittering stone that isn’t quite any one color. It’s filled with a pink liquid, almost neon. He wordlessly places it down in front of Schlatt, quickly hurrying back to join his brethren.

There’s a beat of silence, where nothing happens, and then there’s a loud rumble, one that rattled Schlatt to his very core. He glanced around, wide-eyed, at the people there. They don’t appear scared, on the contrary, they look pleased. They share secret smiles, cruel giggles muffled into their hands as they stare at him.

There’s a thud behind him, one that makes him tense. His heart beats faster, but luckily he doesn’t pass out. A pair of hands rest on his shoulders. One trails up, stroking over his bejeweled horns before the mysterious person stops altogether. Whoever it is, walks around, crouching in front of him to peer at him eye to eye.

Schlatt’s taken aback, brow furrowing as he takes in this person who has this town so captivated. He’s tall, taller than Schlatt, with long pink hair kept in a tight braid over his shoulder. He’s sporting a rich velvet cape and a crown, but he clearly wasn’t a king. His eyes were blood red and intense, pinning Schlatt in place as they stared at each other.

Fuck, he’s gorgeous. The thought is unexpected, completely out of place at the moment. The man stands, apparently snapping out of whatever trance he had been in as he looked over the townspeople. There’s a disdain in his eyes as he looked at them as if they were vermin, rodents who plagued him at every given moment.

“I’ll keep him.” His voice is unexpected, too. It’s tired, soft. The words mean nothing to Schlatt, but the townsfolk go into a frenzy, shouting and screaming as if the man had just said he was going to kill every single one of them in individually painful and horrible ways.

No, Schlatt isn’t projecting.

The man pulls out a sword, hidden in his cape. Schlatt closes his eyes as he resigns himself to his fate. This was where he died. This was it, the brutal end to his life. He hadn’t even finished his first adventure. God, he wished he’s done so much more.

Instead, he walks behind him, breaking the chain that’s keeping his hands together. Schlatt opens his eyes, bringing his hands back to his sides, shaking them out to get feeling back in his arms after spending so long in such an uncomfortable position.

The man helps him to his feet. His knees smart, blood drying in clumps on his skin. He frowns at his hands before looking back at the man for an explanation. The man just looks at him, clearly expecting something. Schlatt has absolutely no idea what he means.

“What’s your name?” The man prompts, grabbing Schlatt’s arm.

“Schlatt.” What the hell? The world seems to melt away around them, colors bleeding into different shapes. When everything solidifies again, they’re in what looks like a throne room. Maybe he’d been wrong? The man didn’t give off any kingly vibes, but Schlatt hasn’t exactly met many kings in his lifetime.

“I’m Technoblade. Do you- do you know what’s happening?” The man looks at him like he’s missing something very obvious.

“No, not really. A bunch of your creepy friends yanked me off the street and fucking assaulted me.” There’s venom in Schlatt’s voice, though he knows Technoblade didn’t actively take part in it. Though he clearly endorsed it, which was almost as bad. Technoblade sat down on the magnificent throne in the middle of the room, made of soft red velvet and the same suspicious stone as the bowl that the weirdo priest-guy had.

Technoblade winced, looking apologetic, “I’m sorry, I’ve been trying to get them to stop doing that. Would you like me to explain?” Schlatt nodded, awkwardly standing in the middle of the room.

“I’m a god. A-a war god. They sacrifice rams to me in exchange for protection.” He what? Schlatt’s gaze turned critical, trying to find some evidence for this otherworldliness that Technoblade claimed to have. He had one issue with it, though. He was decidedly not sacrificed, still possessing all his limbs and his life.

“I... I spared you.” Technoblade leans back in his throne, eyes boring into Schlatt as he waited for a response.

“Why? What do you want?” Schlatt asks. Technoblade blushes, stammering out some garbled nonsense words that mean nothing.

He frantically waves his hands, and the world bleeds out around Schlatt until he’s in a lavish bedroom, with a massive bed that looks oh-so inviting after this world-upending day. He doesn’t even bother taking his clothes off, just crawls under the covers.

-

Months go by. Schlatt adjusts to life with Technoblade. He’s content to wait here, enjoying the finest luxuries. Wines, meats, and riches heaped upon him by a bashful Technoblade who quickly leaves, face redder than a tomato.

For a god, Technoblade is extremely awkward. Anytime Schlatt speaks to him he’s quiet and bashful, and he hangs on every word out of Schlatt’s mouth like its something prophetic, something important. He’s so obvious with his intentions, the way he stares at Schlatt like he wants to eat him alive. Anytime Schlatt wears something he gives him, a ring, necklace, some earrings, piercings, and horn ornaments, he just can’t look away, so distracted by the sight that he trips over his own feet.

Schlatt thinks it’s cute. Some terrifying and powerful war god being so utterly distracted by him. So he flounces around in transparent silks, exotic perfumes that actually smell really nice, just so he can watch Technoblade stumble over himself, excusing himself from the room with a hand over his crotch and a blush on his face.

He’s worried, however. With the months he’d spent here, he’d grown comfortable. Happy. Technoblade was pleasant, let him ramble on about inconsequential things and providing input, actually speaking to him. He lets Schlatt wander, leave the castle. He encounters nothing dangerous, which he has a sneaking suspicion is Technoblade’s doing, but it’s still pretty nice to wander, explore.

No, that’s not the issue. The issue is that his heat is coming up, and he’s worried that he’ll have to spend it alone, lock himself in a room for hours, days of horrible pleasure-pain that would never go away, no matter how many times he gets off. He doesn’t want to ask Technoblade to help him find someone to spend it with. God, no, that’d be humiliating.

He asks, anyway, flippant and disinterested. Technoblade refuses, a flat no. He looks angry, and it’s the first glimpse he has of the fact that no, Technoblade isn’t some bumbling prince who likes to baby Schlatt for the hell of it. He’s a dangerous, powerful war god who’s killed people, thousands of people, who had drunk the blood of his enemies and feasted on their corpses. Well, that’s a bit of an exaggeration, but it’s the same sort of vibe.

Schlatt’s scared by the time his heat hits, not prepared for the intensity of having to go through it alone. He tries getting Techno to help him, begs on his knees to let him go find someone, anyone, please. It hurts so back, feels like something is clawing at his stomach from the inside, like he’s on fire. Techno refuses every time, no matter how much Schlatt cries.

-

Schlatt was testing Techno’s patience. He’d put up with Schlatt’s teasing, his sultry words and lascivious smiles. Strutting around in practically nothing, as if he was trying to get Techno to break, to fuck him right there on the stone floor of his castle.

The very thought makes Techno blush, losing his place in the book he was reading as he covers his face, groaning at his lewd thoughts. Techno had never been terribly lustful, looking on apathetically as his siblings fucked their way through hundreds of mortals. They were all gorgeous, but none of them had captured his attention as Schlatt has.

He feels weak, when he scurries from the room at the sight of Schlatt, god why did he have to look like that? Schlatt’s pretty brown eyes and his soft brown hair. His stupid fucking mutton chops that he somehow made hot. His legs, all long and soft, he knew if he grabbed him there he’d leave bruises. Pretty dark marks.

Why was Schlatt so different? Why? What set him apart from the others, other men and women and creatures who had sought his affection? Out of all the sacrifices, why did he save Schlatt?

Schlatt was different. A lot of the others had tried to get him to chase them, had played coy and innocent as they flaunted themselves in his court, draping themselves over him with a dark grin. Had told him how much they wanted him, wanted his cock. Please fuck them, god, please.

Schlatt had more... dignity. He flirted, he teased. Every touch felt like fire, paired with his stupid, smug grin as he teased him. There wasn’t the same air of greed, of desperation. There was lust there, he’s sure, but he always acts so languidly, like it was a game he plays because he’s bored, but one that Technoblade could play too. It felt so much more than just him wanting to fuck a god, to go home and brag that he’d gotten the mighty blood god to give up his purity.

When Schlatt’s heat hits, him asking Technoblade to find someone for him feels like a slap across the face. He hadn’t realized he’d grown so attached to Schlatt, but the thought of him letting someone fuck Schlatt made him angry.

Schlatt doesn’t make it easy. He begs, so pretty, tears streaming down his face as he clutches at Technoblade, for him to get someone for him to spend his heat with. Technoblade almost wants to scream, he’s right here. If Schlatt’s so desperate, why doesn’t he just ask Technoblade? Bring this game to an end, let him have him?

Technoblade uses all of his willpower to refuse Schlatt, to tell him to power through it. He’ll be fine, if a little exhausted. He won’t let someone else have Schlatt, not now that he’s seen slick pool on the ground in front of his throne, not now that he’s heard Schlatt’s whimpers echo through these halls. Not now that he’s heard Schlatt moan his name.

Technoblade has never been a weak man, but he’s at the very end of his rope when Schlatt throws himself into his lap, begging almost incoherently for release. He tries, he really does, but there’s no way he’d ever be able to turn down Schlatt when he’s like this, so pretty, so needy.

He grabs Schlatts hips, using them as leverage as he grinds his thigh up. Schlatt sobs in relief, collapsing forward onto Technoblade as he ruts down desperately on his thigh. He thanks him, but Technoblade is barely listening.

Does this mean Schlatt is his?

He grabs Schlatt’s chin, forcing him to look up. He stares into his eyes and then asks.

“What do you want, Schlatt?” The words are gravelly with arousal as he looks down at Schlatt. He’s noticed that Schlatt is small, sure, but it’s never been so striking before. He looks so small in his arms.

“Fuck me- Techno, please, please, I need it, please-please-plea-,“ He kisses Schlatt, cutting him off before he can continue. He’s not very experienced with kissing, but Schlatt’s so desperate that it doesn’t even matter.

He stands up, hugging Schlatt close to them. He doesn’t have to look to know he’s teleported them to his own room, laying Schlatt back on his bed without missing a beat. Schlatt doesn’t react, just grabbing at Techno as if he could get any closer. He sobs against Techno’s mouth, he can feel the tears running down his face, taste them when they slip into his mouth. They’re salty.

He rips the fragile silks of Schlatt’s body, far too impatient to pull back and take them off properly. He moves down until he’s biting at Schlatt’s neck, listening to his sweet cries, rapturous in Techno’s ears.

“C’mon, fuck me.” The words are desperate, as Schlatt’s hands fist in the sheets, trying desperately to ground himself as Techno ground himself down, groaning at the friction he finds against Schlatt’s legs. He doesn’t get to enjoy it for too long, though, before Schlatt’s begging again, only crying more as he bucks his hips up, desperate for Technoblade to fill him.

Techno doesn’t bother going through the motions of taking off his clothes, just magicking them off of his body. The skin-on-skin contact makes them both moan. Techno pulls back, flipping Schlatt onto his knees with no warning. Schlatt’s arms collapse when Techno slides a finger into him, not even needing lube with how wet he was.

He stops trying to speak, only pushing back, greedy for more, more, more. Techno admires his voice, the throatiness so different to the soft, shrill voices he’d heard from his sibling’s rooms. He liked it, he decided, as he pulls his fingers out of Schlatts ass to wipe them on the sheets. Schlatt whines, high and needy, as he pushes his hips back.

“Be patient.” He orders, trying to remember where he’d left the lube so he could conjure it. He didn’t want to hurt Schlatt, and he was pretty sure that there was no such thing as too much lube. Schlatt writhes, getting more desperate the longer he takes. Techno sighs, reaching forward to fist his hair, dragging him until his back rests against Techno’s chest. Schlatt moans, practically screaming at the sensation. Techno makes not of that. He hunches over, only just reaching Schlatt’s ear.

“What did I say?” He snarls. He’s not actually that mad, but the words have Schlatt babbling, trying to apologize through the haze over his mind. Techno finally finds the lube, slicking himself up as fast as he can. He’s so eager to try this, to finally have Schlatt.

He pushes Schlatt down again but doesn’t release his hair. He uses his other hand to line himself up, admiring the way his cock absolutely dwarfed Schlatt’s. It made him feel superior. He pushes in, hips stuttering as he groans. His hand would never satisfy him again, now that he’s had Schlatt like this.

He’s so tight, so wet, so warm inside. He groans when he’s all the way in. Schlatt’s quiet, for once, head buried in the sheets. Techno tugs on his hair, pulling him up. The gasp Schlatt lets out makes his cock twitch, so deep inside him, he’s sure that there’s a bulge in Schlatt’s stomach, pushing out the skin. He doesn’t look, not yet, instead pulling out until his tip is all that’s inside Schlatt.

“No, no, c’mon, Techno, please. Don’t make me wait, you- AHH!” He cuts off Schlatt’s pathetic pleading, pushing back in slowly. The slide is so slick, so wet. He feels like he’s going to burst into flames with the heat of it. He groans, the feeling almost indescribable.

-

Schlatt is having the time of his life. There’s a cock splitting him open, pressing against his prostate with each thrust in. It makes him sob, scream. He’s sure his throat will be sore tomorrow, but he was here now. Tears stream down his face, his vision is so blurry. He whines as Techno pulls his hair, forcing him to arch his back as he presses deep, stays there. He grinds in tight little circles against Schlatt’s prostate, making him keen.

Techno’s too gentle, though, the slow thrusts only barely satisfying Schlatt. He pushes back, pleading for more. He needed it, c’mon, please, fuck him. Fuck him. Techno complies, putting more power into his movements. It’s still not enough. He doesn’t know what to do, his mind too scrambled to put together a coherent sentence. He settles for rutting back as hard as he can, clenching his hole tightly around Techno’s cock. The friction makes him sob.

Techno seems to get the hint. His hand pulls Schlatt’s head back as he pulls out. There’s a second where he’s so horribly empty, and then Techno slams back in. His eyes slam shut as he screams, Techno fucking him so hard he feels it in his bones, in his very soul. The stinging of his scalp only enhances the feeling as Techno destroys him, molds him around his cock.

He cries, scrabbling against the sheets to ground himself. Techno doesn’t let him, only fucking him harder, faster. Schlatt can’t even see straight, can’t speak. He hears Techno say something, but can’t process the words. His voice is dark and raspy. It sounds so pleasant to Schlatt. His head feels fuzzy, buzzing with the overwhelming pleasure he feels.

Schlatt cums, voice cracking harshly as he jerks, spasms wildly around Techno’s cock. Techno doesn’t falter, doesn’t pause, only using Schlatt’s grip on his hair to pull him up so he can latch onto his neck. Schlatt doesn’t get a moment of respite, the electric feeling of overstimulation slamming into him like a truck.

Techno’s speaking again. He still can’t process what he’s saying, but the sound makes him warm. It soothes him, makes the sharp painful edge of the overstimulation worth it. He cries, clenching around Techno’s cock as he hardens. It hurts, it hurts so good; he loves it.

Schlatt cums a second time; he tries to scream, but no sound comes out. He tries to buck out of Technos hands, but he can’t Techno has a vice-like grip on his hips, squeezing so tight he’s shocked they haven’t broken yet. Luckily, Techno comes in a few more thrusts, with a deep groan that sounds so satisfied. It makes Schlatt feel so happy, knowing he’d been so wanted.

Techno pants for a moment before pulling out. He releases Schlatt’s hair. Schlatt whimpers at the feeling of cum dripping down his thighs, but he collapses forward into his own mess. He tries to catch his breath, collect his thoughts, but he’s so tired.

Techno picks him up, carefully holding him as he leaves his room. He magicks Schlatt clean, though he knows he’ll have to clean him up, anyway. Magically cleaning someone never makes them feel actually clean. He teleports them to Schlatt’s room, sitting back with Schlatt still in his arms.

Schlatt sighs, letting himself relax into Techno. For the first time in days, he felt satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how to write voice kink.


End file.
